


Don't Mess with Texas

by Ttttrickster (iscatterthemintimeandspace)



Series: Sabriel Stripper Stories [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Arthur - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, She took Gabriel's Dog guys, Slutty! Sam, Stripper! Sam, this is serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/Ttttrickster
Summary: Gabriel's had bad days and worse days, but this day topped them all.





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel had lost it. 

His girlfriend dumped him, kicked him out of their apartment, taken his dog and now this. His boss had sent him home on administrative leave, hoping the time off would help him get his head in the game, but all it did was gave him time to think long and hard about all his fuck-ups.  
That was how he wound up in a strip club at eleven a.m. 

He looked at the bubbly pint of beer that sat in front him, as music blared in the background. One would think that one’s girlfriend walking out would have been the wake-up call for Gabriel, but no, sitting in an empty strip club drinking before noon was it. 

It was telling that he didn’t even miss Kali. Their relationship had been over for a very long time, and they had just stayed together because it was easier than dividing their shared life and calling it quits. Gabriel imagined they would have gone on for a while longer if it wasn’t for the fact that Kali was pregnant with another man’s baby, and there was no way she could hide it. The worst part was that Gabriel didn’t care, he didn’t feel sad or angry, or betrayed, he simply felt… numb. 

In short order, his seemingly perfect life had crumbled into nothing. He had no girlfriend, no dog, no place to live other than his brother’s couch, his career was in the toilet, and he was the only person sitting in the whole place. He couldn’t get lower than this. 

The stage mic turned on and the loud voice of the DJ boomed over the speakers. “Please welcome “Everything’s Bigger in Texas” to the stage. 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and looked up from his moping. What kind of stripper name was “Everything’s Bigger in Texas”? 

His question was answered when the man in question took the stage. 

Everything’s Bigger in Texas was simply the biggest man that Gabriel had ever seen. He wasn’t just tall, but broad and solid as well, and he dominated the stage simply by being on it. The fact that he was almost nude save for a tiny pair of brown leather shorts, boots and a cowboy hat didn’t help either. Gabriel found that once he reached the middle of the stage, he couldn’t tear his eyes away. 

He hadn’t expected a man so big to move with such ease and grace. Even the female strippers he’d seen in the past, didn’t move like Texas did. His movements were smooth and deliberate, his hips canting forward as the light glinted off the oil on his abs. 

He walked on the stage, to where Gabriel was sitting and dropped down onto the stage on his hands and knees. He began gyrating his hips, and looked up and caught Gabriel’s eyes with his own. 

Gabriel was a goner. He could get lost in eyes like those, hazel and with a spark on intelligence behind them. Texas wasn’t just a dumb giant, that much was certain. 

Gabriel reached into his pocket and took out his wallet, taking out a couple bills. He didn’t even look at what they were before slipping them into the back of Texas’ shorts. The man climbed off the stage, and pulled Gabriel’s chair out before sliding directly into his lap. 

Gabriel didn’t breathe as Texas ground down on his lap, his long arms curled around Gabriel’s head. His fingers were in Gabriel’s hair and Gabriel couldn’t think straight. His mouth got away from him. 

“What kind of name is “Everything’s Bigger in Texas?” 

Shit. 

Texas blinked at him for a moment, as if he hadn’t expected Gabriel to say anything. He probably hadn’t. What sort of person asked a stripper anything while they were getting dry-fucked within an inch of their lives?!. 

Texas’ lips slowly curled into a smile. “Why don’t you come find out?” he whispered in Gabriel’s ear. “I get off in an hour. I’ll meet you out back.” 

Gabriel’s heart was pounding as Texas slipped off of his lap and climbed back onto the stage where he belonged. He began to dance again, but Gabriel kept getting distracted by what had just happened. Had someone slipped something into his beer, or had he just actually been propositioned by the hottest man he’d ever met? 

He tried to calm down, tried to relax and drink his beer, but his mind kept flitting off to what Texas’ words meant. What if he had something sinister in mind? What if he was a serial killer who preyed on strip club patrons dumb enough to follow him? What if he was going to rob him? 

A better question was was Gabriel going to take the risk? There was a chance that Texas had other intentions for him, those of the sexual variety if he just sacked up and took it. 

Gabriel’s eyes flicked upwards again, watching Texas dance over the rim of his pint glass. There were a few other patrons in the club now, but Gabriel could feel the other man’s eyes on him like a red-hot branding iron every time he looked over. 

Gabriel had no question that if Texas wanted to do him harm, there would be nothing Gabriel could do to stop him, but watching him, he didn’t think that was what he was up to. There was a dangerous glint in his eye, but Gabriel didn’t think he would be in danger if he followed him, at least not the danger that most people thought of. 

Texas’ time on stage was over before Gabriel knew it, and the man winked at him before he slipped behind the glittering black curtain and off-stage. Gabriel’s eyes flew to his watch, as the second ticked down until he could go outside. 

He didn’t know what he was doing even thinking about going, but something inside him wanted to jump at the chance. He’d never done anything like this before, had just gotten out of a long-term relationship, hadn’t been in the dating scene for a long time. Gabriel knew he wasn’t a catch, he was short and pudgy, wasn’t the best looking, but Texas was clearly interested in him, if the way the man had basically dry-humped him in public was anything to go by. Gabriel made up his mind then and there to go for it. 

By the time he had stopped arguing with himself, the remaining minutes of the promised hour had ticked by, and Gabriel’s palms were sweaty as he finished his beer and got up from his seat. As quickly and covertly as he could, Gabriel skirted tables and chairs, and slipped towards the back of the club, making his way towards the neon red EXIT sign. Taking a breath, he pushed to door open, and squinted into the sunlight. 

There was a man standing against the opposite side of the alley and it took Gabriel a double-take to realize that it was Texas. In under an hour, he’s transformed from the sex god inside to the boy next door. He was dressed in worn jeans, beaten leather boots, and what looked to be a t-shirt and red plaid flannel shirt. He looked just like everyone else, but Gabriel would have recognized his eyes and dimples anywhere. 

“Uh hey,” He grinned sheepishly at him. 

Texas looked up, and Gabriel was treated to the full force of his charming smile. “I didn’t think you were coming,” he grinned, cross the alley until he was standing next to Gabriel. 

“How was I supposed to ignore that invitation, Texas - Tex… What is your name?” Gabriel asked, flushing red. 

“Sam,” he offered. “My name is Sam.” 

“I’m Gabriel,” he responded. It only seemed fair after Sam had told him his real name. “Well Sammy I-” 

Gabriel was cut off by Sam’s lips crashing against his, and he felt himself being pressed against the brick wall. He wanted to ask why, why him, why now, but he wasn’t about to look at gift horse in the mouth. If Sam wanted to kiss him, who was he to say no?

“Please don’t murder me,” Gabriel mumbled once Sam had pulled away, breathing ragged from lack of oxygen. 

Sam laughed, and took a step back. “Now why would I do that?” 

“Why would you lure me into an alley after knowing me for thirty seconds? Oh I don’t know.” Gabriel responded, looking up at him with a quirk of his eyebrow. 

“If you thought I was going to kill you,” Sam questioned with a smirk. “Why did you come?” 

“If you knew how my life was going,” Gabriel replied. “Getting murdered by a sex god sounds pretty damn good right about now. I thought I’d take my chances.” 

Sam burst out laughing, doubling over with the force of it, and he pressed his hand against the wall in order to keep himself upright. His smile was radiant when he looked up again. “You’d take your chances with a sex god-slash-murderer? That’s one I’ve never heard before. So does the sex part come first or later” 

“I mean, I’d prefer if it came first. Then at least I would die happy,” Gabriel quipped, a little more comfortable now that he knew he could reduce Sam to tears with his wit. “Not a lot I could do if you did it the other way around, although I assure you I’m much better in bed when I’m alive.” 

“Is that a proposition?” Sam returned, leaning in close again. 

“More like a counter-proposition,” Gabriel said. Sam was so close he could feel his breath on his face. “You did literally throw yourself in my lap inside. What I want to know is why.” Now was the moment of truth. 

Sam regarded him for a moment. “You made me laugh,” he responded, threading his fingers in Gabriel’s hair. “Most people only want one thing when they come into the club, but you,” he paused, shaking his head with a smile. “You wanted to know about my name, about me. Even now, when you could be getting something more physical, you’re talking to me and making me laugh.” 

“I’m a funny guy, what can I say?” Gabriel laughed a little, allowing Sam to draw him in. “It’s all I got going for me.” 

“That’s not funny,” Sam teased, his lips just shy of Gabriel’s. Gabriel could feel the vibrations of his words through the air. “You’re perfect.”

Gabriel laughed again. “You don’t need to lie to me, kid. World’s gotta have some funny guys. Not everyone can be a walking sex god-slash-murderer.” 

“You think I do this with every guy who walks in that door at eleven a.m?” Sam pointed out earnestly. He was pressed against Gabriel now in such a way that Gabriel could feel every hard inch of him. “That I go out of my way to seduce every client moping at the rail?” 

“I would hope not,” Gabriel replied, unable to stop himself from pressing back against him. It had been a long time since he touched himself, let alone anyone else touching him. “That would be exhausting.” 

“Do you ever stop talking?” Sam huffed, but Gabriel could hear the smile in his voice as he said it. 

“Nope,” Gabriel said. “That’s what you have to look forward to if you-” he stopped himself right there. Clearly the lack of blood in his brain was making him delirious and stupid. 

“If I?” Sam didn’t miss a trick. He pulled back again and looking into Gabriel’s eyes, his hands resting on Gabriel’s hips. “If I what?” 

There was no turning back now, might as well finish his train of thought. “If you go out with me, on a date, I mean.” 

Gabriel waited for Sam to pull away from him, but it didn’t happen. Instead Sam surged forward, kissing him hard, his hands in Gabriel’s hair, tipping his head back. 

“I’m guessing that’s a yes then?” Gabriel teased when Sam finally let him come up for air. He was rewarded with Sam unbuckling his belt, unzipping his fly and yanking his pants and boxers down around his knees. Sam followed, dropping to his knees, his hands skimming over the bare skin of Gabriel’s hips as he pulled him closer. 

Gabriel held his breath as Sam took him in his mouth, swallowing him all the way down. It felt incredible, just the right amount of pressure and suction paired with the sinfully slick slide of Sam’s tongue on the underside of his cock. 

Gabriel gasped as Sam sucked on the underside of his glans, the tip of his tongue tracing his slit. He worked him like he was made to do it, and Gabriel was putty in his hands. Sam sucked him in hard, and Gabriel’s knees almost buckled out from under him. He pushed his fingers into Sam’s hair, feeling the silkiness of it between his fingers as Sam bobbed up and down. 

Sam began humming around him, and Gabriel felt it like lightning had struck him. Pleasure shot through him, from head to toe radiating outwards. He didn’t think he’d ever experienced anything so good in his life, at least he didn’t think he had, but Sam’s mouth on his cock made it hard to concentrate on anything else. He couldn’t bring himself to care that they were in public, barely hidden in an alleyway behind a strip club. He didn’t care that anyone could come upon them, all he cared about in the moment, was the man in front of him and his impending orgasm.

Gabriel struggled to maintain control of himself, but it had been so long since he’d been touched, that he knew he was fighting a losing battle. 

“Sammy,” he swallowed hard. “Sammy, I’m close.. If you don’t wanna ah-ah-fuck!” 

Sam didn’t pause or pull away, instead he picked up the pace, wrapping one of his massive hands around the base of Gabriel’s cock, and concentrating on the head. Gabriel could have sworn there was a twinkle in his eyes, as he sucked in again, making obscene slurping noises that sent Gabriel over the edge. 

Gabriel came with a groan, biting his lip to avoid being any louder. Sam swallowed everything he had and more, easing off with a wet pop. He grinned up at Gabriel, licking his lips with a smirk as he got up from his knees. 

It took Gabriel a full minute to find his tongue. “Holy shit,” he said, panting lightly. “That was… that was awesome.” He pulled up his pants, tucking himself in, and zipping his fly. Gabriel then reached for Sam to pull him down into a kiss. He would be lying if he said it wasn’t hot tasting himself on Sam’s tongue. 

Sam kissed him deeper, and Gabriel reached for his belt, palming his considerable length through his pants. Sam groaned but then pulled away. 

Gabriel looked up at him confused. “I want to return the favor.” 

Sam chuckled, slipping his hand into Gabriel’s, pulling him down the street. “Oh don't worry,” he responded. “You'll get the chance. That was only an appetizer, I'm not done with you yet.” 

Gabriel followed. If he was getting murdered tonight, at least he would die happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel adopt a dog, and pranks ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all the comments about Gabriel's dog, I couldn't leave you guys hanging. This is dedicated to you my wonderful readers!

“Sammy, you don’t have to do this,” Gabriel said, as his boyfriend practically yanked him out of the car towards the door of the ASPCA. 

They had been together for six months now, living together for five, and Sam had decided it was time for them to get a dog. He’d been upset when Gabriel had told him about Kali, and how she had taken their dog, Arthur, when they split. Gabriel had made the mistake of mentioning that a dog that they had seen outside reminded him of Arthur, and Sam had taken that to mean they needed a dog. 

Gabriel knew from experience that Sam was a dog-lover. He never failed to stop and ask people to pet their dogs whenever they spotted one, never ever let an opportunity to help a dog pass, whether it be dog sitting for a friend, or donating to their local shelter. 

“I want to,” Sam smiled at him, lacing his fingers through Gabriel as they walked towards the building. 

Gabriel couldn’t help but grin. Even though their relationship had moved quickly, and was born of mutual physical attraction, and a ton of very good sex, Gabriel didn’t think he’d ever felt like this about anyone before, not even Kali when their relationship was new. Sam made him so happy that there were times when he felt like his heart would explode from being too full. Not only was Sam handsome, and good in bed, he was smart, and funny, and kind. He was putting himself through law school stripping, and helping in the family auto shop when he could. 

What made it even better was Gabriel was sure that Sam felt the same way about him. He’d catch Sam staring at him with a dopey grin on his face when he was doing the most mundane of tasks, cooking them dinner, reading the paper at the kitchen table, feeding the ducks at the park. Sam never missed a chance to hold his hand, to fold him in his embrace, to do things to make his smile. 

“You just want a dog,” Gabriel teased him, opening the door for him. “Don’t use me.” 

Sam stuck out his tongue at him. “I don’t hear you complaining.” 

Gabriel didn’t think that needed a response. 

A half hour later, with all the paperwork in order, Sam and Gabriel were lead to the dog room, by a perky volunteer named Charlie. Her energy was infectious, and Gabriel felt himself getting excited as they were let in. Gabriel went left and Sam and Charlie went right. 

There were dogs everywhere, dogs of all kinds, big and small, mutt and purebread. Some of them started wagging their tails when they saw Gabriel, some cowered in the back of their pens. He leaned down to put his hand next to the cage so a particularly happy golden retriever could sniff it. 

Down the hall, he heard Charlie’s excited squeal and the click of a lock when she let out a dog that Sam wanted to see. 

What he was not expecting as the loud scream and thump that came after. 

Gabriel dashed down the hall to find Sam on the ground, with a dog on top of him and Charlie apologizing profusely. 

“He’s never done that before!” She said. “He must really like you!” 

Sam laughed as the dog licked his face, snuffling and sniffing at him. He looked up when Gabriel came in, and then made a mad dash for him. As he came close, Gabriel couldn’t believe his eyes. 

It was Arthur! 

Gabriel scooped him up without a moment’s hesitation, and the dog was wiggling excitedly as he licked his master’s face. “Good to see you too, buddy!” 

Sam got up from the floor. “Have you two met before?” 

“This is my dog, Sammy!” he exclaimed, just as excited as Arthur was. “This is Arthur!” 

He put the dog back down on the floor, and his butt was a blur as his tail wagged back and forth in happiness. 

“I thought you said Kali took him?” Sam questioned, bending down to let the dog lick him. 

“She did!” Gabriel replied, not quite making the connection. “He must have smelled me on you.”

“If she had him,” Sam hammered the point home. “Then why is he at the pound?” 

“He could had gotten lost,” Gabriel said. 

“He was a surrender,” Charlie cut in, looking back and forth between the two of them. “A lady brought him in and dropped him off.”

Gabriel’s happiness turned to anger in that moment. Not only had Kali taken his dog, but she’d abandoned him without giving Gabriel a say in the matter. It was one thing for her to take him and love him, which Gabriel was fine with, but another thing to say that she would and abandon him at the pound. She could abandon Gabriel, that was expected, but Arthur? That he could not abide. 

It was time to get even. 

~~~~~

“You don’t have to do this,” Gabriel told him as they got dressed. Gabriel watched as Sam slipped on a black long sleeved shirt, over his black pants and boots. “This is my score to settle with Kali.” 

“Hey, you mess with my boyfriend and his dog, you mess with me,” Sam told him. “Besides, all’s fair in love and war.” 

Gabriel leaned over to kiss him. “Thanks, Sammich,” Gabriel grinned. “Let’s get going.” 

Gabriel knew they only had a small window to work with, and he wanted to make the most of the time they had. He drove across down to the apartment that he and Kali had once shared, his trunk filled with the tricks of his trade. He parked a couple streets away, where there were no cameras, and with his bag, they cut through some back alleys, climbed up the back staircase until they reached the second floor. 

As quietly as he could, he opened the door. His name was still on the lease so he couldn’t be accused of breaking and entering, especially since Kali hadn’t changed the locks. Once they were inside, Gabriel and Sam went to work, carefully laying the trap as swiftly and deftly as they could. Kali could be home from work any time now, and Gabriel did not relish the possibility of getting caught in the apartment wearing a black ski mask, even if legally he had every right to be there. 

Finally, they crept back out the way they came, and went out to wait in the park across the street. It was late and there was no one there, so Gabriel pulled out his binocular. 

“Now,” he said with a grin. “We wait.” 

They didn’t have to wait long before Gabriel saw Kali’s black BMW swing into the front parking lot. He pretended to be looking away as she got out and walked inside. He could almost see Kali through the walls, sashaying to her mailbox, getting into the elevator and delicately pressing the button. He knew she was checking her teeth in the reflective surface, primping her hair as she stepped out and unlocked the door. 

Gabriel lifted his binoculars, and waited. He knew that Kali would be dropping her bag by the door, and head straight for the bathroom. Sure enough, a couple minutes later he could see the bathroom door open, and the top of Kali’s head go into the shower.

The shriek that resulted was so loud, Gabriel could hear it from the street. He wished he could see the damage, the dark red Kool Aid in her hair and face. Looking into his binoculars again, he saw the door fling open, and he moved his gaze to the living room. For once, he was glad he’d paid attention to her, because he knew all her habits, all her little quirks and idiosyncrasies. He knew exactly what she was going to do next. 

Kali came into view in the next window, her face stained red, wrapped in her plush terrycloth robe. She was clearly livid, pacing madly around the living room. Gabriel turned to smirk at Sam. 

“Three… two….one….,” 

Kali stopped, her face contorted in fury as she began to scratch madly, nearly doubling over in her quest to stop the itching. 

“Told you itching powder was the way to go,” Sam added, putting down his binoculars. 

“Alright, alright,” Gabriel admitted, warmth spreading over him. “No need to gloat.” 

No one had never wanted to help plan his pranks before, no one had been interested in listening to his schemes. No one had ever tried to stand up for him, or defend his honor. No one, that was, until Sam. 

Gabriel looked over at the man next to him, who currently had his eyes turned towards the apartment window. 

“Gabriel…” he said. 

Gabriel just smiled, not really listening, lost in his own thought of Sam and the happiness he was feeling right now. 

“Gabriel!” Sam repeated, louder this time and with an air of urgency. 

“I love you,” Gabriel responded, as Sam turned to him in a panic. 

Gabriel’s heart sank. He hadn’t expected that reaction to confessing his love. Sam looked absolutely horrified and he shoved the binoculars onto Gabriel’s face, and pointed him back in the direction of Kali’s apartment. 

Kali was no longer itching and scratching, she was looking out the window now, directly at them, and her phone was in her hand. They were in deep, deep shit. 

“Gabriel?” 

“What?” he replied, getting up off the bench and turning to Sam. They had to get out of there before she called the police. 

“I love you too,” Sam kissed him quickly. “Now run.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Nikki and Toasty who made this monstrosity possible.


End file.
